


Miracles and Wishes

by XenoEmblem4TW



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Bruyu, Fluff, Gift Fic, Inspired by DuelLinks, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Toolshipping - Freeform, Yubru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW
Summary: Bruno has returned and Yusei has never been more happy to see him again. He considers it a miracle his wish was granted but he is not going to ruin it.Wishes come and go, it is only through a miracle that they come true.
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 9





	Miracles and Wishes

Today was nothing short of a miracle. Bruno had come back after regaining his memories. Team 5D’s tearfully embracing the taller male as he let out laughter and smiles big and bright, just like the ones surrounding him. This reunion was nothing short of joyful for the team and their friends.

Yusei couldn’t help but smile to himself as he stood on the balcony, staring out into the night sky as he remembered the joy he felt. The winds blowing gently along his face, yet he could not feel the chill as he was too happy and content to care. 

Behind him Bruno just looked on, feeling concerned. Yusei shouldn’t be out so late and without his coat. He walked out towards the other. A small knowing smile on his face as he began to speak.

“Yusei come back inside, you’re going to catch a cold out here. I know you must be thinking of how I came back but I don’t want you getting sick over it. Come inside, we can discuss it more clearly there.” Bruno started slowly walking back indoors, a soft smile on his face as he stood there waiting for the other to come and follow him.

Yusei turned, a smile breaking across his face as he began to address the other. “I will Bruno but first, come here.”

Tilting his head cutely in confusion Bruno walked up to Yusei. “What is it?”

He was unprepared for the kiss that Yusei gave him,. Blinking cutely at such a bold action Bruno blushed furiously as he immediately registered what happened. “W-wh-what was that for?!?!” 

Yusei laughed and just embraced the other, leaning his head on top of Bruno's chest. “Think of it as a present from me. I missed you... Promise me you won’t leave me again?” Yusei looked up, his eyes glowing with emotion. Bruno couldn’t help but smile back softly in response.

“I promise Yusei, I would never leave you for the world.” Yusei smiled, nuzzling softly into his chest before turning, Bruno walking hand in hand with him as they both headed into the building behind them.

_In the distance, a star shoots across the sky._

_It’s last wish has been fulfilled, and a miracle was given._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, nice to see you again!
> 
> This time I did not write Treason/Yukyo but instead I am writing a cute gift for my friend Amai who drew such a cute and soft Bruno. 
> 
> I hope you all like this soft and small Toolship fic! See you all next time! >wo


End file.
